<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>磊昊暧昧小幻想 by yiyetainan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920671">磊昊暧昧小幻想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan'>yiyetainan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 昊磊 - Fandom, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV), 磊昊 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果他们都在明侦的时候停电了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>吴磊/刘昊然</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>磊昊暧昧小幻想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他把吴磊叫来一对一审问了，在几个嫌疑人里面他最怀疑的是吴磊，当他叫道，磊磊，来问你几句的时候，他自己都害怕，因为他很不适应和一个陌生的人独处，何况还是有好感的人独处。<br/>他背对着门，逐渐听到脚步声靠近，他的半边背热热的，耳朵和半边侧脸都红了，戏里戏外沉着冷静的大侦探怎么能紧张呢？待他收拾好心情，从纸片一样多的线索中抬起头来，竟直直的对上吴磊的眼睛。<br/>吴磊的视线从进来就粘在刘昊然身上，奈何侦探大人一直在貌似认真的梳理线索，吴磊也不好意思打扰，这用来审问的空房间气氛变得格外古怪起来。<br/>他问了吴磊几个简单的问题，始终绕开刚刚那个直接证据，关键线索，刘昊然搜证的时候在吴磊房间内找到一瓶毒药，当他当面质问吴磊的时候，却被直直盯着眼睛说，我不知道这个，是有人放在我房间的。刘昊然没法子，说，有谁能证明，有谁能证明是别人放在你房间的？<br/>吴磊盯着他，眼神有一点挑衅，你可以搜我啊？！<br/>刘昊然被看的怕了，主动移开了视线，但就在刚刚他有一种直觉，他觉得吴磊是个危险人物，但他不会那么快就下他就是凶手的结论，而一对一审问又是个很好的机会。</p><p>这个剧本挺复杂，密室和谋杀之谜的双重组合，布景也非常考究，一对一审问的空房间离众人所在大厅有很长一段的走廊，就在刘昊然打算开口说话的时候，头顶的灯灭了，突然陷入一片黑暗。</p><p>他被吓到一般颤抖了一下，发出了他觉得丢人的惊呼，黑暗中吴磊不知道什么时候靠过来捋了捋他的后背，“没事的，没事的。就一盏灯嘛。”<br/>刘昊然有夜盲症，也就是说在黑暗的情况下，他几乎看不清任何东西，这对他来说可不是一盏灯那么简单。<br/>“你说会不会是剧本设置啊？”刘昊然小心翼翼的问，黑暗中他看不清吴磊的脸，反而让他好过一点。“有可能是，我们继续好了，不浪费时间了？”<br/>在这样的节目里碰到这种情况根本不必要停下手头的事情，反而要更加专心，说不定又是节目组想出来的机关设置之类的。刘昊然觉得同意，可黑暗里几乎看不清证据和笔记，他脑海里一直回放着那句“那你搜我啊？！”<br/>于是提议要搜身，看看吴磊身上有没有遗留的毒药的痕迹。<br/>可在黑暗中他又看不见吴磊在哪，一巴掌碰到人家脸上，还没来得及说对不起，被吴磊握住整只手往下带，按到了衣服领口那儿。“那是我脸，错了，这儿。”他的手被按到吴磊胸口上，脑子里还在回味刚刚吴磊握他的手的温度，手已经开始摸索起来，黑暗里他那会什么搜证，他只感觉把吴磊的上半身摸了个遍。要是大白天的他可根本不敢对人动手动脚，连对视都不敢超过三秒的程度。吴磊脾气好，终于说了一句，“摸够了没啊大侦探？”的确，他的上衣确实摸不出来什么东西。刘昊然悻悻的收回手，只懊恼自己的猜测可能错了。嘴上说着，“虽然你身上没有，但你的嫌疑也不能完全解除。”刘昊然底气不足，毕竟人家刚刚被自己白白摸了一遍，不过他们又不是男女授受不亲，两个男人摸一下又怎么了。刘昊然想着，直到吴磊的一只手揽住他的腰，说，“我现在开始怀疑你了，你身上说不定也有很多秘密。”<br/>“你搞错了吧，我是侦探诶！”<br/>刘昊然的辩解没有用，吴磊好像怕他在黑暗中迷了路一样，把他揽进自己怀里，同是两具年轻火热的躯体，贴在一起，温度一下子上升了好几度。刘昊然穿着衬衫，薄薄的透出肌肤的温度，吴磊的手贴着他的腰转了一圈，情不自禁的靠近他耳朵说道，“刘昊然，你腰好细啊。”刘昊然本来还想挣扎，可被对方两只手一左一右箍着根本动不了，也没法大反应的跳开去，喊道“你干嘛！吃我豆腐！”<br/>越是反常越是有问题，探案的时候脑子挺好使，这时候脑子一团浆糊，刘昊然说了生平最蠢的一句话。“那，那你很粗吗？”<br/>两个少年人脑海里最不缺的就是性幻想，联想能力也是一级的丰富，黑暗中一种莫名的暧昧情愫陡然上升。刘昊然正在后悔刚刚说的话，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋突然顶到了他胸口，还听到抽气的声音，过一会又移到了腹部，刘昊然大脑宕机了一下子才意识过来，吴磊这是在......闻他?</p><p>两个人各有各的破案方法，一个视力不好靠手摸，一个用手摸完了还靠鼻子闻，吴磊像警犬一样把鼻子贴到他觉得可以的东西上面，搜完了口袋突然把脸往刘昊然颈窝里一靠，吸了一口气还蹭了蹭他的脸，刘昊然今天跑了一天，少年人又爱出汗，不自觉地往后躲了一下，“诶，没洗澡呢，臭死了.....”<br/>“不会，我觉得很好闻。”<br/>他脑子都快烧起来，心想着灯怎么还不亮，是剧情设置也该有个度啊，如果这个房间有夜视镜头，那就会看到两个男人贴在一起又搂又抱的，他胡思乱想的，没想到自己的小兄弟已经有了反应，支棱起来顶着裤子突出一块，他本来就对吴磊有好感，刚刚又是突破下限的对他又抱又闻的，当然会起反应，要是现在灯亮起来，大家保准能看到他红的脸。</p><p>你说他们，能不能看到我们啊现在？</p><p>说这话的时候吴磊的手正按在他的裤裆上，那块鼓出来的地方，他不知道对方是什么时候知道自己硬的，刘昊然呼吸变得粗重，恐惧的感觉席卷了他，吴磊在别人眼里一直都是个贴心的朋友，会帮忙解围，会安慰情绪崩溃的朋友，现在也不例外，当他好心的说道，昊然，你不舒服？是一副非常贴心的模样。</p><p>刘昊然没说话，默许让他继续隔着裤子搓揉自己的下半身，口是心非的说道，应，应该看不见吧。情欲冲昏头脑，他继续挺着身子把自己送到对方手中等待抚摸，他硬的厉害，不自觉的靠在身后那张桌子上，硬起来的几把隔着布料顶着对方的手心，在内裤里留下一片黏液，他不自觉地把头伸过去想和刚成年的男孩接吻，吴磊没躲开。<br/>该怎么形容和他接吻的感觉呢，愉悦的，又是眩晕的，他感到自己脑子昏昏沉沉，像被湿热的沼泽包围，原来只是他单向的对对方索求，直到他回吻他，他才知道他也想要他，而这种感觉太好了，他的心火热的震颤着，下身被紧箍在碍事的牛仔裤里勒的难受，吴磊亲他的时候另一只手按着他的后颈，嘴巴张开，舌头伸到里面，他差点就能射在裤子里。</p><p>头顶的灯还是会挑时候，在微弱的闪烁一下之后就亮起来，正在轻吻的两人愣了一下，刘昊然迅速的反应过来把吴磊推开，门外脚步声由远及近，导演打开门后对他们解释刚刚因为线路接触不良所以停电了一下子，而抢修也在刚刚完成。还好心的问他们，请问还要多给时间吗？两个人只是不约而同的说不必要。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>